The Rare-gap opening hat
is a Halloween Special by Igor the Mii. Plot Prolouge It starts near the GoGang HQ, you can see Igor putting Clownpiece's hat on, which causes Igor to call himself "Igorpiece", before deciding to take off the hat and put Yukari's hat on, which causes Igor to open Gaps (Portals) to other parts of GoCity, he decides to lure Luka Megruine in with the Gaps, dropping Luka next to Igor. Luka asks how Igor did that, and Igor explains how he did that. Chapter 1 out of 5 Yukari Yakumo realizes that she lost her hat, and starts asking GoCity's Citzens if they have found it, the Majority runs away in Panic. Yandere-chan and Mima (The Movie's two antagonists) notice Yukari trying to reclaim her hat, and the two try to Invade the GoGang HQ for the Hat, but are stopped by Senpai and Sanae. Cast First appeared on Prolouge *Igor the Mii (Main protagonist) *Megurine Luka *Kaito *Sophie the Otter First appeared on Chapter 1 *Yandere-chan (Main antagonist alongside Mima) *Mima (Main antagonist alongside Yandere-chan) *Dr3amyDr3amyImm0rta1 EDCP *OliverWestern *James the Animator *RobbiePwns135 *Senpai *Sanae Kochiya *Pingy Animatronic *Preston Evergreen *Princess Peach *Yukari Yakumo (Main deuteragonist) *Clownpiece Transcript Prolouge *see the Title Card. *that, cut to GoCity, we see serveral shots of the city during nighttime. *to GoGang HQ. *Igor looks at Hat box] *Igor: he puts [[Clownpiece] 's hat on] "This hat might be fitting." *chuckles for 1 secound *Igor: "I'm Igorpiece. No, wait! My real name is Igor." *takes off Clownpiece's hat. *looks at the Hat box again, he finds [[Yukari Yakumo|Yukari]'s hat.] *Igor: "Uh, never noticed this Hat here." *puts it on. *gets a small shock. *Igor: "Uh?!" *looks at his hand, he proceeds to try touching the roof, a purple gap opens trough the roof and Igor ends up luring [[Megurine Luka|Luka] trough the gap. the gap dissappeared.] *Igor: "WHAT?!" *Luka: "Owwww...What happened? *Igor: "This Hat permitted me to open gaps, just like Yukari." *Luka: "Oh?" *Igor: "Trust me, look what i can do." *opens a Purple gap on the wall, [[Kaito] comes out of it. the Gap closes again.] *Kaito: "What just happened?!" *Igor: "Should i really explain? I opened a purple gap, you came out of it, and the gap closed." *Kaito: "Are you implying you're copying Yukari Yakumo's Ablities?" *Igor: "Yeah..." *Kaito: "Is that even possible?!" *Igor: "Probably." *Luka: "But you're doing it!" *Igor: "True." *opens a gap to another room, he enters the gap and comes out of another gap, both gaps close. *Igor: "Something i can do." *Sophie: "Hey Igor! Nice hat!" *Igor: "Thanks! And this isn't a regular hat, it's a magical hat!" Chapter 1 *to Yukari Yakumo. *Yukari: "Hahaha, that was fun!" *looks around, and realizes she lost her hat *Yukari: "Oh my god! I lost my hat!" *walks towards a GoCity Citzen. *Yukari: "Have you seen my hat anywhere?" *GoCity Citzen: "OH NO, IT'S YUKARI!" *Citzen runs away. *Yukari: "...Mother of Gensokyo..." *to GoGang HQ. *looks around *Igor: "What..." W.I.P *This is mildly based around the concept/confusion that the superheroes' outfit give them their powers. *This Special reveals that Yukari Yakumo is an Anti-hero in the GoAnimate Realm. Category:Halloween Specials Category:2015 Halloween Specials Category:Videos created by Igor